


Stuck

by DeviousBodminEngr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBodminEngr/pseuds/DeviousBodminEngr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finds herself and the Doctor stuck in the same situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this song... ❤️❤️

Clara Oswald woke up with a big smile on her face...

It had been one of those mornings. She had woken up from a very hazy and warm dream featuring The Doctor only to find that she had slept through her normal sleeping hours, seeing that telling the time while staying inside a time machine and floating around is space is hard work. Clara stretched and yawned feeling very refreshed, relaxed and ready to begin another adventure...

She went through her normal morning routine, picking which clothes to wear, a quick shower, dressing up, putting on her make up and making her bed before exiting her door towards the console room.  
Reaching the console room, she was surprised that the doctor was nowhere to be seen... A bit odd she thought, usually he would be there tinkering with something.  
Clara raised her eyebrows.

"Can you tell me where he is?" She asked the sentimental old cow, who hummed in response which she took as a yes.

Clara approached the library door with apprehension, unaware of what things might she find inside that door...

Clara stopped quite suddenly just outside the door to the library. The fire was on, but it was a bit silent, she couldn't make out of something but...was that guitar music she heard? With a quick look around to ensure that no one was planking her, Clara peeked around the door frame.

The Doctor was sitting on one of the desks, his back to her. In his hand, she could see the neck and headstock of a guitar protruding. He had obviously removed it from...wherever and appeared to be quietly tuning it. Clara smiled to herself. She decided to watch for a bit, her curiosity piqued. Quietly, she stepped into the doorway and leaned a shoulder on the doorframe.

The Doctor cleared his throat. He strummed once, and then began singing softly.

"I was too dumb to notice  
That there's something about you  
What am I supposed to do?  
I sure wish I knew..."

Clara smiled to herself, it was one of her favorite songs

"All the butterflies I felt inside never really mattered  
Wishful thoughts inside and smiles  
Ended being shattered  
What are we supposed to be  
I'm hopelessly addicted to you  
But you never felt the same..."

The Doctor turned his head to glance at the fret board. Clara could see the tip of his nose, the curve of his eyelashes. She examined them with pleasure, assured that he would never know she was looking. It occurred to her that The Doctor might not see himself as beautiful. The thought saddened Clara.

"Time may pass us by  
But you'll stay stuck on my mind  
And that moment we stared that night  
I thought it was right  
But maybe I was wrong all along  
I held onto something that never really mattered  
Stuck on that starting line  
I'm silently, quietly, hoping you'll end up with me..."

Clara furrowed her brow. As the strumming pattern changed, she noticed how The Doctor's shoulders slumped as he played the next verse.

"I was too dumb to notice  
That there's something about you  
How are you supposed to see things  
If only you knew..."

The Doctor paused for a moment, Clara heard him sigh softly. Suddenly, the song felt intensely personal, in a way it never had before.

"All the times we were together  
I never really mattered  
All you see is what you want  
My heart is being shattered"

Clara thought back to all the times that The Doctor had been there for her, when no one else had. As The Doctor's nimble voice warbled through the chorus, Clara began slowly stepping toward him, her feet silent. She didn't know why, exactly, only that she wanted to be close to him.

"What are we supposed to be  
I'm helplessly addicted to you  
But you never felt the same...  
Time may pass us by  
But you'll stay stuck on my mind  
And that moment we stared that night  
I thought it as right  
But maybe I was wrong all along  
I held onto something that never really mattered  
Stuck on that starting line  
I'm silently, quietly hoping you'll end up with me..."

Clara's foot tapped the leg of the desk ever so softly. The Doctor jumped, turning quickly to check behind him. A look of surprise crossed his face as he saw how close Clara stood.

"Clara-"

"Sorry," she said quietly. "I just...I love that song." Taking a step closer to him, she looked into his eyes. "Go on."

The Doctor swallowed. He turned so that he was facing her and continued, holding her gaze.

"Time may pass us by  
But you'll stay stuck on my mind  
And that moment we stared that night  
I thought I was right..."

Clara took another step toward The Doctor. She now stood very close, her face a foot away from his.

"But maybe I was wrong all along  
I held onto something that never really mattered  
Stuck on that starting line  
I'm still silently, quietly hoping you'll end up with me..."

Clara felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She reached out with both hands and softly grasped The Doctor's holey jumper. She saw heat rising in The Doctor's face, but he continued playing.

"I was too dumb to notice  
That there's something about you  
What am I supposed to do if...  
I'm still stuck on you..."

Clara reached up with her right hand and pushed the silver locks away from his eyes. The Doctor took a shaky breath and ceased playing. Moving slowly as though afraid to spook her, The Doctor set the guitar back on the desk. He placed a gentle hand on her waist. The skin between his eyes crinkled in fear and anticipation, but Clara wasn't afraid.

Clara lifted her head. The last thing she saw before their lips touched was The Doctor's eyes sliding shut.

The kiss began gently, a light touch of lips. The Doctor was full of trepidation. Clara was full of fire. She tugged him by the Lapels, searching his mouth out with the tip of her tongue. At last, The Doctor melted. He pulled her against him, his hand snaking around her waist and up between her shoulder blades. Clara slid her hands up to grasp his face as he stood, their tongues entwining. Clara lost herself in his touch, her body responding to his every move with enthusiasm. She moved her hand down his chest and stomach, tugging him closer by the belt. He gasped into her mouth, and Clara's lips curled in satisfaction.

The Doctor pulled back and leaned his forehead against Clara's. To her satisfaction, he was breathing hard.

"Clara?" He asked brokenly.

Clara slid her eyes open, pulling back from him ever so slightly. He was looking at her with a mixture of hope and confusion.

"What...what changed?" He whispered.

Clara tilted her head up and kissed him gently. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. He looked more alive than she had ever seen him. 

Clara smiled the fullest she had in weeks. Her lips trembled slightly as she answered.

"I'm stuck on you too..."


End file.
